At present, to improve working efficiency, simplify a business process, and reduce business travel expenses of the staff, both enterprises and groups with branches select to use a conference system. The conference system is geographically dispersed.
Specifically, a main working principle of the conference system is that a conference access party accesses a conference floor server directly, and the conference floor server communicates with each conference access party directly. Alternatively, a conference access party accesses a conference floor server through a proxy, the proxy maintains, for each conference access party, a connection to the conference floor server, and transparently transmits media from the conference floor server to the conference access party, where the media includes conference mixed voices, video broadcast, data conference broadcast, or the like.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: because the conference floor server needs to deliver media to each conference access party, but media of most of conference access parties are the same, a large number of downlink bandwidth resources are wasted.